everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
poszukiwani współlokatorzy 'Łąki i kwiaty' Isabella Meadow Comello-Flores - Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Kwiaty małej Idy - — Moje śliczne kwiaty zupełnie powiędły! — zawołała Idalka zasmucona. — Wczoraj wieczorem jeszcze były takie ładne, a dziś zwiesiły główki, opuściły liście. Co to ma znaczyć? Dlaczego to, Fredziu? Ostatnie zapytanie zwróciła do studenta, który siedział na sofie. Nie darmo pytała go o to: Fredzio wiedział wszystko. Umiał opowiadać prześliczne historie, wycinać różne figle: serduszka z tańczącymi w środku dziewczynkami, kwiaty i wspaniale zamki, w których się otwierały drzwi i okna. Był to nie lada student. — Dlaczegóż dzisiaj te kwiaty tak zwiędły? — powtórzyła, wskazując bukiet na stoliku. — Nie wiesz, dlaczego? — rzekł Fredzio. — Twoje kwiaty były dziś w nocy na balu i dlatego teraz pospuszczały głowy. Są zmęczone. — Co też ty mówisz, Fredziu. Przecież kwiaty tańczyć nie umieją. — Tak myślisz? A ja twierdzę, że tańczą prześlicznie, prawie co noc, kiedy my śpimy, wyprawiają sobie bale i bawią się wybornie. — A dzieci na takim balu być nie mogą? — Owszem — odparł Alfred — bywa ich nawet zwykle dosyć dużo: pączki róż, konwalijki ledwie rozwinięte, stokrotki polne. — I gdzież one tańczą? — Czy pamiętasz zamek królewski za miastem, gdzie jest ten duży ogród, pełen kwiatów? Karmiłaś tam łabędzie, czy pamiętasz? Przypływały do ciebie i chwytały okruchy chleba, które rzucałaś do wody. Tam właśnie odbywają się zwykle te bale. — Ach, wiem! Byłam tam właśnie wczoraj z mamą, ale nie widziałam już liści na drzewach, ani kwiatów w ogrodzie. Gdzież się podziały wszystkie? W lecie tyle ich było. — Są teraz w zamku — odparł student. — Powinnaś wiedzieć o tym, że skoro tylko król ze swoim dworem powraca do stolicy, wszystkie kwiaty uciekają z ogrodu do zamku, gdzie bawią się wybornie. Najpiękniejsze dwie róże zasiadają wtedy na tronie i są królem i królową. Znasz kogucie grzebienie, te czerwone? One stają po obu stronach, niby szambelanowie. A reszta kwiatków rozpoczyna tańce. Śliczne fiołki udają młodych marynarzy, a hiacynty i krokusy — młode panny. Tulipany zasiadają na fotelach, niby poważni ojcowie, a czerwone lilie, jak troskliwe mamy, uważają na wszystko i pilnują przyzwoitości i porządku. — I nikt im nie zabrania tak się bawić w pałacu króla? — spytała Ida. — Prawie nikt o tym nie wie, moja droga. Zdarza się czasem, że stary burgrabia, który czuwa nad zamkiem, zechce po nocy przejść się po pokojach. Ale cóż? Ma on wielki pęk kluczy u boku. Skoro tylko kwiaty usłyszą brzęk kluczy, chowają się za firanki i siedzą cichutko, ostrożnie wysunąwszy główki. — Tu pachną kwiaty! — mówi do siebie burgrabia, ale jest bardzo stary i nic dojrzeć nie może. — Ach, to ślicznie! — zawołała Ida, klasnąwszy w dłonie. — Mój drogi, mój drogi, czy ja bym tego zobaczyć nie mogła? — Dlaczegóż nie, Idalko? Zajrzyj tylko przez okno do zamku, skoro będziesz w ogrodzie, a zobaczysz sama to wszystko. Ja dzisiaj tak zrobiłem: żółta lilia leżała wyciągnięta na sofie, to była dama dworu. — A kwiaty z ogrodu botanicznego, czy także tam mogą przychodzić? To chyba dla nich za daleko? — Cóż znowu, Idalko — przecież mogą fruwać. Czyś nie widziała nigdy prześlicznych motylków, żółtych, czerwonych, białych? Prawda, jakie niektóre podobne do kwiatków? Bo też to naprawdę kwiaty. Oderwały się od łodyżki i zatrzepotały w powietrzu płatkami, niby skrzydełkami. Wtedy zaczęły fruwać. A ponieważ były grzeczne, pozwolono im fruwać dzień cały, zamiast siedzieć cicho na łodyżce; tym sposobem nabrały wprawy, a płatki ich stały się naprawdę skrzydełkami. Sama to widziałaś zresztą. — Ach, tak! Ach, tak! — szeptała zdumiona Idalka. — Może być zresztą, że kwiaty z ogrodu botanicznego nie były dotąd jeszcze nigdy w królewskim zamku i nie wiedzą, że tam się można w nocy tak dobrze zabawić. Dlatego coś ci powiem… To się dopiero zdziwi profesor botaniki, który tu obok mieszka! Znasz go przecież? Kiedy będziesz w jego ogródku, szepnij któremu kwiatkowi o balu w zamku królewskim, on to opowie innym i wszystkie tam polecą. Pan profesor przychodzi sobie do ogrodu, a tu nie ma ani jednego kwiatka! I nie będzie wiedział, gdzie mu się podziały? — Ale jakże kwiatek powtórzy to innym? Przecież kwiaty mówić wcale nie umieją! — Nie umieją mówić — odpowiedział Fredzio — ale się doskonale porozumiewają znakami. Czy nie widziałaś nigdy, gdy wietrzyk zawieje, jak one nachylają się ku sobie, dotykają się główkami, a wszystkie zielone listki trzepoczą przy tym w różne strony. Tak właśnie rozmawiają. I to wszystko jest dla nich zrozumiałe, jak dla nas głos i wyrazy. — A profesor czy rozumie te ich znaki? — Naturalnie. Razu jednego wchodzi sobie rano do ogrodu i widzi, jak wielka pokrzywa daje listkami znaki gwoździkowi. — Ach, jakiś ty śliczny! — mówi. — Jak ja cię kocham! — Nie podobało się to panu profesorowi i z całej siły uderzył pokrzywę po liściach, które zastępują jej palce. Możesz sobie wyobrazić jak się sparzył. Od tego też czasu nie śmie jej nawet dotykać. — Ha, ha, ha! — śmiała się Idalka. — Jak można kłaść dziecku w głowę takie rzeczy? — oburzył się stary radca, bardzo nudny, który właśnie przyszedł z wizytą i wygodnie usiadł na sofie. Radca nie lubił Fredzia i zawsze coś mruczał pod nosem, gdy on wycinał dla Idy zabawne, śliczne figurki: człowieka, wiszącego na gałęzi, z sercem w ręku (to był złodziej, co kradł serca), czarownicę, galopującą na miotle i niosącą męża na nosie. — Co za głupstwa! — mówił radca, który nie mógł tego znosić. — Jak można kłaść dziecku w głowę takie rzeczy! Takie fantazje wcale sensu nie mają. Lecz Idalka wolała wierzyć studentowi, bo zresztą to, co mówił radca, było zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Kto by na niego zważał? A Fredzio opowiada takie zabawne historie, o których ona potem musi długo myśleć. Spojrzała znów na swoje kwiatki: zwiesiły główki, gdyż były zmęczone; rozumie się, jeżeli całą noc tańczyły! Mogły być nawet chore. Wzięła bukiet z wazonikiem i poszła do innych zabawek, ustawionych w kącie na małym stoliczku. Było ich tam bardzo dużo i na ziemi pod stolikiem i w szufladzie. Lalka Zosia spała już w swoim łóżeczku, lecz Idalka ją obudziła. — Musisz wstać, Zosiu — rzekła — i ustąpić na tę noc łóżka, kwiatkom. Są chore i potrzebują wypoczynku, a ty sobie możesz poleżeć w szufladzie. I wyjęła z łóżeczka lalkę, która zrobiła minę bardzo niezadowoloną, ale ze złości nie powiedziała ani słówka. Potem ułożyła kwiaty na poduszce i okryła je kołderką. — Teraz leżcie sobie i odpoczywajcie, a ja wam przyrządzę herbaty, żebyście się napiły i do jutra były zdrowe — powiedziała. Zasunęła starannie firanki nad łóżkiem, aby im słońce z rana nie świeciło w oczy i odeszła na palcach. Przez cały wieczór wciąż myślała o tym, co jej Fredzio opowiadał, a nim się położyła sama do łóżeczka, zbliżyła się cichutko do okna, na którym stały śliczne kwiaty mamy: tulipany i hiacynty, odsunęła firankę i szepnęła im z uśmiechem: — Wiem, że będziecie na balu tej nocy. Ale kwiaty udały, że nic nie rozumieją, żadnym listkiem nie poruszyły, Idalka wiedziała jednak, co ma o tym myśleć. Długo dziś nie mogła zasnąć, bo wciąż myślała, jakby to było przyjemnie popatrzyć na śliczne kwiaty, tańczące w zamku królewskim. Ach, żeby to zobaczyć choć raz jeden! — Czy też moje kwiatki naprawdę tam będą? — szepnęła cichuteńko i zasnęła. W nocy się obudziła. Śniło jej się o kwiatach, o Fredziu i nieznośnym radcy, który na wszystko wygadywał. W pokoju było cicho: na stoliku paliła się nocna lampka, ojciec i mama spali. — Czy też moje kwiaty leżą jeszcze w łóżeczku Zosi? — pomyślała. — Ach, jak bym się chciała przekonać! Podniosła się troszeczkę i spojrzała na drzwi uchylone do drugiego pokoju. Tam były jej kwiaty i wszystkie zabawki. Zaczęła nasłuchiwać i zdawało jej się, że ktoś tam ślicznie gra na fortepianie, ale tak delikatnie i cichutko, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie słyszała. — To pewno kwiaty tańczą! — szepnęła z zachwytem. — Ach, mój Boże, jakże bym chciała to zobaczyć! Nie śmiała jednak podnieść się z łóżeczka, aby nie zbudzić mamy. — Może one tu przyjdą — pomyślała znowu. Ale kwiaty nie przychodziły. Muzykę słychać było coraz lepiej, śliczną, ale cichutką. Na koniec Ida dłużej wytrzymać nie mogła. Wyszła pomalutku z łóżka i na palcach podeszła do drzwi uchylonych. Zajrzała. Co za widok! Ach, cóż tam zobaczyła! Nocnej lampki nie było w sąsiednim pokoju, ale księżyc świecił przez okno prześlicznie i było też tak jasno, jak w dzień biały. Wszystkie tulipany i hiacynty z okna stały na środku naprzeciwko siebie, w doniczkach nie pozostał ani jeden. Pomiędzy nimi kręciło się i uwijało całe mnóstwo prześlicznych kwiatów, trzymając się listeczkami, jak za ręce i zwracając w takt muzyki w tę lub inną stronę. Niepodobna opisać, jak to było piękne! Na fortepianie grała żółta lilia, którą Ida niedawno poznała w ogrodzie. Fredzio powiedział zaraz: — Patrz, jaka podobna do panny Karoliny. — Ale wszyscy się z niego śmiali. Tymczasem żółta lilia była rzeczywiście do panny Karoliny niezmiernie podobna, szczególniej teraz, kiedy pochylała to na prawo, to na lewo podłużną żółtą głowę, wybijając nią takt muzyki. Małej Idalki nikt nie zauważył. Wtem wielki, niebieski krokus wskoczył na stolik z zabawkami, odsunął firanki od łóżeczka lalki i chore kwiaty natychmiast powstały, okazując uśmiechem i ruchami, że już odpoczęły i mają ochotę tańczyć znowu razem z innymi. Więc kominiarczyk ze stłuczonym nosem, który siedział zawsze w kąciku, wyskoczył i kłaniając się uprzejmie kwiatom, zapraszał je do tańca. Wcale nie wyglądały na zmęczone, sfrunęły ze stolika i zaczęły kręcić się w kółko. Coś upadło na podłogę. Idalka podniosła oczy — to rózga karnawałowa, która widać uważała, iż zalicza się także do kwiatów. Była zresztą bardzo ładna przybrana w kwiaty papierowe i mogła się wszystkim podobać, choć na jednej z gałązek siedziała woskowa laleczka w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem, takim samym, jak nosił radca. Rózga biegła prosto przez środek pokoju, przytupując do taktu, gdyż tańczyła mazura. Inne kwiaty nie lubiły tego tańca, ponieważ były za lekkie i nie mogły przytupywać. Nagle woskowa lalka w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem stała się długa i gruba, zaczęła się wykręcać na swojej gałązce i krzyczeć głośno: — Jak można kłaść dziecku w głowę takie rzeczy? To fantazja bez sensu! — I podobna była zupełnie do radcy. Lecz papierowe kwiaty zaczęły uderzać ją po długich nogach, że skurczyć je musiała i stać się znowu mała. Było to bardzo śmieszne. Rózga wywijała w kółko coraz lepiej, a nieznośny radca musiał tańczyć z nią razem, choć się kurczył i rozciągał bezustannie w swym kapeluszu z szerokim rondem. Nareszcie inne kwiaty wstawiły się za nim i papierowe róże przestały uderzać po długich nogach twardymi listkami. Najlitościwsze były chore kwiaty z łóżeczka Zosi. W szufladzie z zabawkami dało się słyszeć pukanie. Kominiarczyk natychmiast pośpieszył na brzeg stolika, położył się na brzuchu i z całej siły zaczął wyciągać szufladkę. Udało mu się wreszcie. Zosia wysunęła głowę i zaraz się podniosła, bardzo zadziwiona. — To tutaj bal? — spytała. — A dlaczego nikt mi o tym nie powiedział? — Czy chcesz ze mną tańczyć? — szepnął kominiarczyk. — Jeszcze czego! To mi tancerz! — odpowiedziała dumnie i odwróciła się plecami. Usiadła sobie na brzegu szuflady, oczekując, aż który z kwiatów przyjdzie ją zaprosić. Ale żaden nie przychodził. Zaczęła chrząkać głośno: — Hm! hm! — To wszystko jednak na nic się nie zdało, nikt na nią nie uważał. A kominiarczyk ze stłuczonym nosem tańczył sam i bardzo ładnie. Widząc, że kwiaty na nią nie zważają, lalka z wielkim hałasem umyślnie spadła na podłogę. Natychmiast wszystkie otoczyły ją troskliwie, podnosząc i dopytując się, czy nie zrobiła sobie jakiej krzywdy. Szczególniej kwiaty, które spały w jej łóżeczku, były uprzejme i dziękowały jej serdecznie, że na jej pościeli odpoczęły wygodnie przed balem. Wzięły ją za obie ręce i wyprowadziły na środek pokoju; tu księżyc najjaśniej świecił i najpiękniej było tańczyć. Reszta kwiatów otoczyła ją ogromnym kołem i wszyscy kręcili się tak leciuchno i ślicznie jak prawdziwy rój motylków. Wtedy lalka rozweseliła się zupełnie i powiedziała kwiatom, że mogą spać w jej łóżeczku, bo jej w szufladzie zupełnie dobrze. — Dziękujemy ci, dobra Zosiu — rzekły kwiatki — ale my już niedługo żyć będziemy. Umrzemy jutro. Powiedz Idalce, żeby pochowała nas w ogródku, obok kanarka, to obudzimy się w lecie i będziemy jeszcze piękniejsze. — Ach, nie — zawołała lalka. — Po co macie umierać? — I całowała je serdecznie po kolei. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi do salonu i tańcząc wbiegło mnóstwo najpiękniejszych kwiatów. Ida w pierwszej chwili nie mogła zrozumieć, skąd one się tu wzięły, ale odgadła zaraz: to pewno były kwiaty z królewskiego zamku. Na czele szły dwie przecudne róże w złotych koronach: to król i królowa. Potem śliczne, pachnące gwoździki; lewkonie kłaniały się na wszystkie strony i uśmiechały się słodko. Za nimi szła muzyka: wielkie maki i piwonie wygrywały z takim zapałem na strączkach, że poczerwieniały całkiem z wysilenia. Hiacynty fioletowe i pierwiosnki dzwoniły znowu tak prześlicznie, jakby miały prawdziwe dzwonki. Cudowna to była muzyka! Całe mnóstwo kwiatów wpłynęło z salonu i tańczyły wszystkie razem: stokrotki z fiołkami, złocienie z konwalią, rezeda z groszkiem pachnącym, bławatki, bzy, bratki, róże — wszystkie się całowały i tańczyły, że rozkosz była patrzeć. Na koniec księżyc pobladł i zmęczone kwiaty powiedziały sobie — Dobranoc! Ida także cichutko powróciła do łóżeczka, wsunęła się pod kołderkę i zasnęła. Wtedy śniło jej się znowu wszystko, co widziała. Nazajutrz z rana pobiegła natychmiast do stolika z zabawkami zobaczyć, co robią kwiaty w łóżku Zosi. Odsunęła firankę — leżały spokojnie, ale zupełnie zwiędły. Zosia była w szufladzie, gdzie ją ułożyła wczoraj, tylko okropnie zaspana. — Czy pamiętasz, co mi miałaś dziś powiedzieć? — spytała Ida. Ale Zosia zrobiła, bardzo niemądrą minę i nie odpowiedziała ani słówka. — Wcale nie jesteś dobra — rzekła Ida — przecież wszystkie tańczyły z tobą! Odwróciła się od lalki, wzięła bardzo ładne pudełko papierowe, malowane i włożyła w nie zwiędłe kwiaty. — Będziecie miały prześliczną trumienkę — powiedziała. — Chłopcy przyjdą po południu i pomogą mi was pochować w ogrodzie, obok kanarka, żebyście obudziły się w lecie jeszcze piękniejsze niż teraz. „Chłopcy” — byli to mali kuzynkowie Idy, Janek i Stefan. Dostali właśnie od ojca bardzo piękne nowe łuki i przyszli je pokazać Idalce. Dziewczynka opowiedziała im zaraz historię zmarłych kwiatów, więc zajęli się ich pogrzebem. Obaj szli naprzód, każdy z łukiem na ramieniu, a Idalka za nimi, niosąc kwiaty w ładnym pudełku. W ogrodzie wykopali dół pod drzewem, dziewczynka pocałowała kwiaty, potem złożyła pudełeczko w ziemi i usypali nad nim niewielką mogiłę. Na pożegnanie chłopcy wystrzelili z łuków, gdyż nie mieli armat, ani innej broni. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Shimmer (?) Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Baśń, Isabella zawdzięcza Amiry.Gali. Galeria Meta timeline 'Szlachcianka' Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble - Nastoletnia córka córki Szlachcianki z baśni kubańskiej "The Noblewoman's daughter and the Charcoal woman's son". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Sigrid opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso - Rebelsów ... Osobowość Sigrid jest na pozór cichą i oszczędną w słowach osobą. Dziewczyna rzadko kiedy odzywa się na forum publicznym, ale jeśli już, zaskakuje innych swoją dojrzałością. Nastolatkę cechują skrupulatność oraz opanowanie. Potrafi zapanować nad emocjami, i zastanowi się kilkanaście razy, zanim coś powie. Wbrew stwarzanym pozorom, dziewczyna jest osobą odważną. Nie boi się zmian, i potrafi być niczym tarcza, oparcie dla przyjaciół, kiedy tego potrzebują. Sigrid jest dla bliskich niczym starsza siostra - wysłucha i zawsze służy ciepłym słowem czy radą. W jej towarzystwie, wiele osób czuje się bezpiecznie. Sigrid stara się nie oceniać pochopnie, zanim wyda osąd, zbiera jak najwięcej informacji. Panicznie boi się tego, że nogłaby popełnić jakąś gafę i tym samym - stracić zaufanie ważnych dla siebie osób. Bardzo zależy jej na sprawiedliwości. Nie należy do imprezowych osób, a jeśli już, woli zabawę w małym gronie, niż huczne imprezy do rana. Dziewczyna potrafi wyciągać wnioski ze swoich konsekwencji i uczy się na błędach. wygląd Sigrid jest wysoką dziewczyną o typowo latynoskiej urodzie. Jej skóra barwy mlecznej kawy, nie posiada jakichkolwiek skaz, znamion, pieprzyków czy blizn. Swoje dugie do ziemii, czarno - brązowe włosy Sigrid spina w wysokiego kucyka a we fryzurę wplątuje egzotyczne kwiaty. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają odcień ciemnej zielenii pomieszanej z orzechowym. Brwi nastolatki, są w odcieniu czernii a usta ma naturalnie karmazynowe. Jej rysy twarzy są delikatnie zarysowane, tak samo nos. Paznokcie dziewczyny mają kształt migdału i są bardzo zadbane. Jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec, który sama sobie maluje za pomocą pudru oraz różu. Relacje 'Rodzina' Sigrid Luule Margit jest córką, córki Szlachcianki. Dziewczyna to jedynaczka. Pomimo bogactwa, matka nastolatki starała się nie rozpieszczać córki. Ojca dziewczyna nie pamięta. Z tego co matka jej opowiadała,zmarł kiedy Sigrid była małym dzieckiem, ale nie wiadomo do końcs czy jest to prawdą, czy jedynie wymysłem mamy nastolatki. 'Miłość' Sigrid nie wierzy w miłość ani w przeznaczenie. Nie należy do kochliwych osób i nie łatwo namącić jej w głowie. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym przyjacielem Sigrid jest papuga imieniem Coco. Dziewczynę często można zauważyć w towarzystwie papużki. 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' Brennan. Często są duetem na konkursach kulinarnych. 'Wrogowie' Zainteresowania 'Tańce latynoskie' Dziewczyna kocha tańczyć. Tańce latynoskie awszczególności salsa to pasja nastolatki, która towarzyszy jej od dzieciństwa. 'Ogrodnictwo' Sigrid uwielbia przyglądać się roślinom, a także spędzać czas w ogrodzie. 'Kulinaria' Sigrid jest zapaloną miłośniczką próbowania potraw, atakże ich przyrządzania. W przessłości, bardzo często gotowała razem ze swoją mamą, obecnie nie mają dla siebie tyle czasu co kiedyś. Nastolatce zdarza się brać udział w konkursach kulinarnych, zbiera także przepisy które przechowuje w przeznaczonym na ten cel albumie. Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Koromatematyka. *Grimmnastyka. *Mitologia. *Ratowanie dam w opałach. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Czaroekonomia. *Opowiadanie na 101. Klasyczna Baśń "The Noblewoman's daughter and The Charcoal woman's son" - Kubańska baśń ludowa. Na początku opowieści poznajmy dwie ciężarne kobiety, rożniące się zupełnie statusem społecznym - szlachciankę oraz kobietę sprzedającą węgiel. Biedna kobieta sugeruje, że w przyszłości ich dzieci będą mogły za siebie wyjść. Przerażona tą informacją, szlachcianka każe swoim służącym zabić dziecko biedaczki, jeśli będzie ono chłopakiem i na dowód przynieść jego mały palec oraz język. Służący, niechętni do zabicia małego dziecka, wrzucają je owienięte szczelnie w kocyku na jezioro, przynosząc szlachciance mały paluszek dziecka oraz język psa. Dziecko odnajduje w jeziorze para królewska, która od dawna starała się o dziecko. Traktują oni chłopczyka jak swojego własnego syna i specjalnie dla niego tworzą złoty, mały paluszek. Gdy chłopiec dorasta, przyszywani rodzice mówią mu prawdę o jego pochodzeniu, a tam wyrusza w podróż, by odszukać swoją biologiczną matkę. Po złotym palcu rozpoznaje go służący szlachcianki, który zabiera chłopaka do jego matki. Zaaranżowane zostaje małżeństwo pomiędzy chłopakiem a córką szlachcianki, bez zgody jej matki, która na widok chłopaka umiera z szoku, a cała rodzina żyje długo i szczęśliwie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Royalso - Rebels - thumb|left|118pxSigrid po prostu jest obojętne czy wypełnii swoje baśniowe przeznaczenie, a pytana o przyssłość, zwykle oschle odpowiada by zostawiono ją w spokoju. Portrayals thumb|left W filmie live-action, w tolę Sigrid mogłaby wcielić się (...) aktorka znana min. Z roli w filmach z serii "Pitch Perfect". Wpolakiej wersji językowej,dziewczyna mówiłaby głosem (...), która dubbingowała min. Elenę Castillo Flores w serialu dla dzieci Disneh Channel "Elena z Avaloru", zaś w anglojęzycznej wersji, Sigrid mówiłaby głosem (...). Ciekawostki *Autorką tłumaczenia opisu baśni jest Liść. *Jej imiona (Sigrid i Lulle) są imionami pochodzenia estońskiego. Imię Sigrid oznacza - "zwycięstwo", "piękno" lub "sprawiedliwość" , zaś Luule - "poezja". Z kolei imię Margit jest skróconą, latynoską wersją imienia Małgorzata. *Nazwisko dziewczyny, pochodzi z j. Hiszpańskiego i oznacza " szlachetny", zaś przedrostek "Del" wskazuje na latynoskie pochodzenie. *Wygląd Sigrid, jest inspirowany Eleną z Avaloru Disneya. *Aktorkę w Portrayals, zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Sigrid LD szkic.jpg|szkic Legacy Day Sigrid Luule szkic basica.jpg Sigrid festiwal Muzyczny.jpg 'Ni' Neith Ihejirika - Córka Horusa (Lub Ozyrysa, zastanawiam się jeszcze) Boga w mitologii egipskiej. Ładna dziewczyna o kawowej cerze i długich do łopatek włosach. Przed nauką w EAH, z rodziną żyła w zupełnie innym..."świecie" Jej dom został zrujnowany, rodzina została na miejscu a ona sama uciekła do świata baśnii, gdzie żyje sama. Często wspomina rodzinę. Zwykle nosi obcisłe tuniki we wzory hieroglifów, sandały oraz bransolety, chociaź stroni od mocnej biżuterii a także makijażu. Jej kreacje, mają moco wycięty dekolt. Usta jedynie maluje delikatnie pomadką z brokatem. Ma duże, mocne paznokcie, artystycznie ozdobione. Ulubiony owoc:granat, liczba:21 zaś dzień tygodnia:Środa. Co ciekawe, nie przepada za zwierzętami zwłaszcza kotami, wężami a już najbardziej za insektami. Jeśli zobaczy chociaż pająka, potrafi drzeć się niczym opętana. Urodziła się w porze wakacyjnej. Roybel, gdyż jak twierdzi Royals vs Rebels jej niedotyczy i nieustannie naśmiewa się z Apple oraz Raven, za zapoczątkowanie tego konfliktu. Czasem ma ochotę wręcz zaostrzać kłótnię między tymi dwiema, bo szczerze ich nie lubi. Mało kto wie, ale dziewczyna ma na pieńku z Giles'em Grimm, wice dyrektorem EAH. Wszystko zaczęło się od drobnego incydentu, podczas którego Neith została oskarżona o przywłaszczenie sobie rzeczy należącej do Giles'a, oczywiście okazało się że zapominalski dyrektor zostawił ją w swoim gabinecie. Ma ciemnoczerwone usta, ładnie wtapiające się w cerę oraz szafirowe oczy. Lubi odkrywać swoje ciało. Materiał na sukowatą przewodniczącą, damulkę, divę. Wiele osób ma ją za zołzę, ale dziewczynie podoba się respekt jaki budzi, a także lekki strach który szerzy. Nie da sobie w kaszę dmuchać i potrafi przygadać. Jeśli Neith nie poubbi jakiejś osoby, to prosto mówiąc - ma u niej przechlapane na całej linii. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi dokuczać niemiłym sobie personom, a czasem posuwa się wręcz do skłócania ich z przyjaciółmi. W jej przekonaniu, robi to ponieważ: "walczę o swoje" " Bo ich nie lubię" "Bo sobie zasłużyli" Wbrew pozorom, nastolatka nie jest snobką oraz typem narcyza i nie patrzy w lusterko co cztery minuty, sprawdzając czy grzywkę ma ułożoną z dobrej strony. (Rodzica zawdzięcza Amity <3) Jej imię oznacza "Woda" (po egipskiej bogini łowów oraz wody). Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Obcisłych, długich do ziemii kreacjach z wyciętym dekoltem. Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Mitologia egipska - Ciekawostki *Postać początkowo miała być córką bogini Bastet. Galeria Neith ID.jpg|Profile art - Neith Ihejirika 'Tabi' Tabitha "Hattie" Goldenhen - Córka Kury złotopiórki/znoszącej złote jajka z baśni ludowej "Jaś i magiczna fasola". Miłośniczka gry w krykieta oraz gier karcianych. Zdarza jej się przywłaszczyć cudzą własność. Hoduje roślinki doniczkowe, uwielbia szczególnie storczyki. Nie ma talentu ani artystycznego ani muzycznego, ale jest tak upartą małpką, że wciąż bierze udział w konkursach, zapisuje się do klubów hobbystycznych itp. Wszystko by ją zauważono.podkochuje się w Wstawić Luke'a, Juniego lub Silasa . Zachowuje się niczym "psychofanka" wie po prostu wszystko na temat tej jednej konkretnej osoby, od daty uroodzin, przez ulubiony kolor po najukochańszą formę spędzania czasu. Oczywiście, Tabitha w nosie ma to, że jej obiekt westchnień jest zajęty i nieustannie zaprasza go na różne wycieczki. Szczególnie do parków rozrywki, gdyż uwielbia panujący tam klimat a zwłaszcza - ogromne karuzele, wzorowane na "London Eye", choć innymi atrakcjami typu loteria (zawsze oszukuje) czy rzucanie woreczkami z grochem nie pogardzi. Uwielbia wietrzną pogodę, kiedy " ma we włosach wiatr". Lubi się uśmiechać, ale nie oznacza to że unika płaczu. Oj, nie. Najbardziej marzy o odwzajemnionej miłości na zabój, w przeszłości parę razy obdarzyła mocnym Nawet za bardzo ucuciem kilku chlopców, ale zawsze dostawala nóż w serce. Tabitha bardzo źle przeżywa wszelki rozstania, nie może obejść się bez rzeki łez To wcale nie jest inspiracja "Cry me a River" Timberlake'a Wcaaale Tabitha szybko się przywiązuje i bardzo obawia się, że mogłaby przestać być zauważaną. Ulubiona pora dnia:Wieczór, Roku:Wiosna, Liczba: Osiem, Kwiat:Żonkil. Bardzo intryguje ją nurt Dadaizmu - zwłaszcza fakt, że powstał jako forma buntu. Tabitha nie jest ptaszkiem pozwalającym trzymać się w klatce, w konflikcie przeznaczeń - głośno wspiera buntowników. Cechuje ją wolny fuch oraz buntownicze serce - nie pozwoli by ktoś odpowiadał za nią. Również kiedy zawini - z godnością przyjmuje porażkę. Osobowość Wygląd Tabitha to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o beżowej cerze i nogach, niby ptasich. Włosy dziewczyny, mają czekoladowo - zynamonową barwę i delikatniw otulają jej twarz. Tęczówki dziewczyny, są brązowe, brwi ciemnoczekoladowe zaś usta maluje zwykle na ciemne odcienie. Np. Na czarny kolor. Tabitha,przeważnie ubiera ubrania kreacje w odcieniach złota, błękitu, brązu oraz pomarańczy. Relacje 'Rrodzina' Tabitha jest córką Złotopiórki. Dziewczyna, nie za dobrze dogaduje się ze swoimi rodzicami. Głównie z uwagi na ich różne światopoglądy. Kiedy Tabitha dostała się do Baśnioceum, była autentycznie szczęśliwa, że nie musi przebywać z rodzicielami tak często, jak do tej pory. 'Przyjaciele' Nastolatka nie posiada przyjaciół. 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Rośliny doniczkowe' 'Nurt Dadaizmu' 'Lunaparki i festyny' Klasyczna Baśń Jaś i magiczna fasola (Jack and the Beanstalk) – angielska baśń, będąca parafrazą bajki Jack the Giant Killer, znanej już w XVII w. Bajka o Jasiu i magicznej fasoli znana jest w kilkunastu wersjach, z których najbardziej rozpowszechniona jest ta opublikowana w 1860 r. w zbiorze English Fairy Tales przez Josepha Jacobsa. Bajka była wielokrotnie ekranizowania i wystawiana na deskach teatralnych. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Tabitha opowiedziała się po stronie Buntowników. thumbDziewczyna, swoją decyzję uzasafnia tym, że wierzy iż każdy ma prawo do swojego "Długo i szczęśliwie" nawet największy łotr. Nastolatka brzydzi się osb, oceniających dzieci antagonistów tylko ze wzglęędu na niezbyt pochlebne korzenie. W końcu, czym dziecko zawiniło? Niestety,Hattie zdarza się okazywać Szlachetnym pogardę, gdyż uważa ich za samolubne oraz pyszne osoby. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Czarnej pomadce, którą maluje usta. *Zwykle nosi się w złotych/żółtych odzieniach. *Charakterystycznym nosie, przypominającym ptasi dzióbek. Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko to zbitka słów "Gold" (pl. złoty) oraz "Hen" (pl.kura). *Hattie to pierwsze imię postaci. *Bardzo nie lubi upałów i unika wysokich temeperatur. Przy gorącym klimace, Tabithę z automatu zaczyna niemiłosiernie boleć głowa, a przy tym staje się wprost nie do zniesienia. *Kocha deszczową pogodę (zwłaszcza to, że może plasać po kaużach z parasolem). *Ma słabość o deserów o cytrusowym posmaku. Galeria Tabitha ID.jpg|Profile art - Tabitha "Hattie" Goldenhen Tabitha LD.jpg|Legacy Day Meta timeline 'Pastelove' Gwen Ouránio tóxo - Córka mitologicznej bogini tęczy - Iris.. Uzdolniona graficzka komputerowa. Mimo wielkiego talentu, jest niezauwazalna - nikt nigdy nie chce jej do końca wysłuchać. (...) Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. Greckiego oznacza "tęcza" Kiedy biegnie, jej włosy "zlewają się" tworząc tęczę. Brak jej zdolności manualnych (malowanie, wycinanie, prace ręczne, kurka wiecie o co chodzi), umie jedynie w prace w digitalu. Jest pożądaną osobą w projektach, stara się nie odpuszczać i doprowadzić wszytko do celu, a jeśli osiągnie porażkę, nie płacze jak małe dziecko. Z tego powodu, jest jedyną osobą, która nawiązała relacje przyjacielskie z Meghan Art. Szlachetna. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka - zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Iris - także Iryda, Irys, Taumantyda; stgr. Ἶρις Iris ‘tęcza’, łac. Iris, Arcus ‘tęcza’) – w mitologii greckiej bogini i uosobienie tęczy oraz posłanka bogów. Według wierzeń starożytnych Greków pełniła funkcję posłanki bogów olimpijskich (szczególnie Zeusa i Hery), bowiem potrafiła rozpinać łuk siedmiobarwny (tęczę), który łączył Niebo z Ziemią, tj. bogów z ludźmi (symbolizował różnego rodzaju więzi między bogami a ludźmi). W odróżnieniu od boga Hermesa, który był również niebiańskim posłańcem, nigdy nie wykonywała poleceń bogów, jedynie je oznajmiała. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle jako urodziwa, młoda kobieta z wielkimi skrzydłami u ramion, w krótkiej lub długiej szacie lśniącej wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, z naczyniem w kształcie dzbanka do czerpania i rozlewania wody (ojnochoe; przynosiła w nim świętą wodę z podziemnej rzeki Styks na Olimp lub wodę dla chmur) w jednej ręce, z kaduceuszem (oznaką keryksa) w drugiej ręce.mStarożytni Grecy nazywali ją „Taumantydą” , „złotopiórą”, „złotoskrzydłą” (gr. chrysopteron ‘o złotych skrzydłach’), „wiatronogą”, „wiatrolotną”. Wyobrażenie o bogini przejawia się w sztukach plastycznych między innymi w greckim malarstwie wazowym i rzeźbie (wschodni przyczółek Partenonu, Iris A. Rodina), w muzyce (opera Iris P. Mascagniego), w literaturze (Iliada Homera, Król-Duch J. Słowackiego). Ciekawostki Galeria Gwen ID.jpg|profile art - Gwen ouránio tóxo Gwen kolorami by Rochi.jpg Gwen moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Gwen Meta timeline 'Chloe' Chloé Petitchien - (z j. Francuskiego Petit - mały, Chien - pies) Córka Psa z "Czterej muzykanci z Bremy" zamiłowana fanka kawy, Steampunk'u. Właśnie w takowym stylu się ubiera, lecz nie tak lvl. Hard jak Joëlle. Kocha nosić monokle i cylindry. No co pani detektyw. Zachowuje się jakby przeczytała za dużo Sherlocka Holmes'a. Uwielbia czekoladę. Niezwykle podniecają ją tematy z niewyjaśnionymi okolicznościami, kryminalne zagadki Miami. Ulubiony gatunek muzyczny - Jazz, przy którym uwielbia się odprężać. Nie ważne ile się stara, s gruncie rzeczy nikt nawet ojciec, nie traktuje dziewczyny poważnie. Buntowniczka. Nie ma za grosz muzycznych zdolności, i wie że lepiej nie robić czegoś,w czym jesteś gorzej, niż beznadziejny. Ocen też nie ma pięknych. Zazwyczaj przesiaduje notując w swoim dzienniczku. Indywidualistka. Jej wygląd jest mocno wzorowany na psach rasy jamnik. Lubi grać w pokera, kości. W chwilach nudy czy stresu, pali cygara. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Czterej muzykanci z Bremy - Pewien stary, wysłużony osioł, chcąc uniknąć przerobienia go na skórę do bębna, udał się do Bremy, aby zaciągnąć się do orkiestry miejskiej. Po drodze spotkał starego psa, który uciekł od swojego pana, ponieważ pan chciał go zastrzelić. Następnie spotkali starego kota i koguta, których też chciano pozbawić życia. Wszyscy czworo ruszyli w dalszą drogę do Bremy. W nocy napotkali stary dom. Postanowili przenocować w nim, ale w domu mieszkali rozbójnicy. Po namyśle ustawili się pod oknem, jeden na drugim, i dali taki koncert, że rozbójnicy ze strachu uciekli do lasu. Czterej muzykanci, zadowoleni z tego, że udało im się przegonić rozbójników, usiedli do suto zastawionego stołu, najedli się, popili i poszli spać. Osioł położył się w stajni, pies pod drzwiami, kot na piecu, a kogut spał na drążku pod sufitem. Tymczasem rozbójnicy ochłonęli ze strachu i postanowili wrócić do domu. Wysłali więc na zwiady najmłodszego z nich. Ten przestraszył się w ciemnościach kocich ślepiów. Na domiar złego kot go podrapał, pies pogryzł, osioł skopał, a kogut przestraszył. Przerażeni zbójcy uciekli szukać szczęścia w innych stronach, myśląc, że w ich domu mieszka diabeł. A tymczasem słynny kwartet, składający się z trębacza, perkusisty i dwóch śpiewaków w postaci osła, psa, kota i koguta nigdy nie dotarł do Bremy, bo zamieszkał w opuszczonym przez zbójców domu. Ciekawostki *W chwlach stresu, pali cygara. Galeria CórkaPsaZBremy ID.jpg Chloe random strój szkic.jpg Chloé moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Chloé Meta timeline 'Schola' Scholastique Dégoûtant - Córka tytułowego Dzwonnika z opowiadania "Dzwonnik z Notre Dame" ( w oryginale "Katedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu"). Nastolatka nie należy do najbardziej urodziwych i z pewnością nie jest pełna gracji oraz klasy. Mimo swojego grubiańskiego i nieapetycznego wyglądu, odziedziczonemu w dużej mierze po rodzicu, Scholastique kryje w sobie wartościową osobę. Ma wielkie i złote serce, na życie patrzy tak jak nikt inny i potrafi zawsze znaleźć tą jasną stronę rzeczy. Kieruje się sercem i jest prawdziwa. Nigdy nie udaje kogoś kim nie jest. Dziewczyna jest odpychana przez społeczeństwo nie tylko z powodu aparycji, ale i zainteresowań oraz poglądów, podejścia do życia a także zupełnie inemu zestawieniu wartości w które wierzy niżli jej rówieśnicy. Nastolatce, z powodu samotności zdarza się mówić do zwierząt czy przedmiotów nieożywionych a to jeszcze bardziej pogłębia przepaść między jej osobą a rówieśnikami. Osobowość *zote serce. *Cudza krzywda nie jest jej obojętna. *Taktowna oraz ułożona. *Cicha i opanowana. *Skłonności do zamykania się we własnym świecie. *Niektórzy mają ją za dziwną (mówi do zwierząt, oraz sama do siebie na głos). *Z powodu "urody" - odpychana. *Może i wygląda na ślamazarę, ale potrafi się unieść i wcale nie jest tępa. Wygląd Scholastique jest niską dziewczyną (ma zaledwie metr pięćdziesiąt wzrostu, bez butów) o jasno brzoskwiniowej cerze oraz zgarbionej sylwetce. Włosy nastolatki, mają kolor rudego pomieszanego z pszenicznym blondem. Tęczówki nastolatki są barwy zielonkawej z domieszką błękitu, zaś brwi brązowej. Dłonie Scholi są bardzo drobne, tak samo jej lekko zadarty nos. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' 'Miłość' Zainteresowania Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Chodzi lekko zgarbiona. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Ciekawostki *Istnienie zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. Francuskiego, oznacza "Odrażający". Galeria Meta timeline 'Pryszcz' Priscilla Princessin - córka księżniczki Pirlipaty z opowiadania dla dzieci E.T.A Hoffmana oraz baletu "Dziadek do orzechów". Panna Priscilla naprawdę wiele ze swojego charakterku odziedziczyła po mamusi. Z zewnątrz skorupka idealnej, pięknej, słodkiej i iroczej księżniczki a w środku już nie jest tak różowo. Priscilla to osoba niezwykle żądna uwagi, na wszystko patrzy pod pryzmatem swoich własnych doświadczeń i jeśli coś nie jest po jej myśli - wybucha niczym wulkan podczas erupcji. Nastolatka mimo swojego niedojrzałego zachowania, potrafi wziąść odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny oraz powiedzieć "przepraszam". Szkoda tylko, że przeprosiny w przypadku Priscilli to czysta hipokryzja. Co z tego że przeprosi, jak za pare godzin sytuacja znów się powtarza. Dziewczyna została wychowana w przeczuciu, że wszyscy zawsze będą na skinięcie jej małego paluszka, co przysparza nastolatce wielu wrogów. Z pewnością nie należy do wdzięcznych osób. Z jej ust rzadko padają słowa aprobaty. Osobowość Wygląd Priscilla to niziutka dziewczyna o brzoskwiniowej, delikatnej cerze. Jej włosy mają biały kolor i pokrywają je malinowo różane pasemka. Fryzurę zwykle spina w wysokiego kucyka. Tęczówki Priscilli mają morską barwę, brwi brązową zaś uata naturalnie różaną. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' 'Miłość' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Priscilli pisana jest przyssłość w niezbyt różowych barwach. Wpierw zamieniona w szkaradę pod wpływem klątwy, następnie samotność oraz pozbawienie tronu. Pomimo tego, Priacilla opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych, dlaczego? Swoją decyzję dziewczyna tłumaczy tym, że mimo wszystko spotka ją szczęście oraz należy godzić się z tym co przynosi los. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Zajęcia *Księżniczkologia. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Ratowanie dam w opałach. *Grimmnastyka. *Koronomatematyka. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Zaawansowane zaloty. *Czarografia. Niezapomniane cytaty Klasyczna baśń thumb|left Dziadek do Orzechów – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów. Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowsiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do Orzechów. Jest Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej braciszek Fred czekają na świąteczne prezenty. Jak zawsze najwspanialszy dostaną od sędziego Droselmajera, zegarmistrza i wynalazcy, ich chrzestnego ojca; w tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje. Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dziadek_do_Orzechów tutaj) Ciekawostki * Galeria Meta timeline 'Cukierek' Sweetie Plum Fairy - Nastoletnia córka Cukrowej wieszczki (ang. Sugar Plum fairy) z baletu na podstawie opowiadania dla dzieci "Dziadek do orzechów" E.T.A Hoffmana.... Osobowość *Bezpośrednia. *Pozytywnie zakręcona. *Sympatyczna. *Oddana. *Również w kwestji prowadzenia z kimś otwartwj wojny - nie ustąpi. *Czasami tłumi głos rozsądku, by dotrzeć do celu. *Jednakże nie robi tego "Po trupach". *Otoczona stałą grupką przyjaciół. *Czasem odwala jej palma i zachowuje się niczym osoba z ADHD, skacząc, trzęaąc się i nabuzowanym głosem pytając wszytkich o głupoty. *Mimo wszystko, nie ma uszczuplonej inteligencji. *Lubi być chwalona i dostrzegana w towarzystwie. Wygląd *Nie co ciemna, beżowa cera. *Oudroqo - miętoto - fioletowe włosy, z białym ombre. *Skrzydełka niczym z waty cukrowej. *Niezwykle charakterystyczne oczy oraz brwi. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Laetitia Mouserkins - rywalizują w produkcji cukierków. 'Zwierzak' 'Miłość' Zainteresowania 'wyrób słodyczy' Zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Skrzydełkach, przypominających watę cukrową. *Stylu ubioru. Zajęcia Niezapomniane cytaty Klasyczna baśń thumb|left Dziadek do Orzechów – opowiadanie dla dzieci autorstwa E.T.A. Hoffmanna, wydane po raz pierwszy w Berlinie w 1816 roku. Książka, utrzymana w baśniowej, fantastycznej konwencji, opowiada o przygodach małej Klary w świecie, w którym zabawki ożywają, a księciem ich królestwa zostaje tytułowy Dziadek do Orzechów. Dla czytelników francuskojęzycznych utwór ten zaadaptował i przetłumaczył Aleksander Dumas (ojciec). Francuska adaptacja stała się inspiracją dla Piotra Czajkowsiego do skomponowania baletu Dziadek do Orzechów. Jest Wigilia. Siedmioletnia Klara i jej braciszek Fred czekają na świąteczne prezenty. Jak zawsze najwspanialszy dostaną od sędziego Droselmajera, zegarmistrza i wynalazcy, ich chrzestnego ojca; w tym roku jest to wspaniały zamek z poruszającymi się figurkami. Jednak dzieci wolą inne zabawki od mechanicznych cudów skonstruowanych przez sędziego, którymi nie można się tak po prostu bawić: Klara dostaje nowe lalki i śliczną sukienkę, Fred pułk ołowianych huzarów oraz konia na biegunach. Pod choinką jest jeszcze jeden prezent – dziadek do orzechów, w postaci małego człowieczka o dużej głowie i cienkich, krótkich nóżkach; włożenie do jego ust orzecha i pociągnięcie za drewniany płaszczyk powoduje rozłupanie skorupki. Figurka, mimo że brzydka, bardzo przypada do serca Klarze, jej więc zostaje oddana pod opiekę, choć do łupania orzechów mogą dziadka używać także Fred i Ludwika – najstarsza z rodzeństwa, dorosła już panna. Opieka Klary wkrótce się przydaje: za sprawą Freda, który wybiera do rozłupania duże i twarde orzechy, Dziadek do Orzechów ulega wypadkowi – jego szczęka się obluzowuje. Klara zabiera go do bawialni, do oszklonej szafy z zabawkami: na jej dolnej półce ma urządzony pokoik dla lalek. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dziadek_do_Orzechów tutaj) ciekawostki *Została podarowana przez Amity.Galę. Galeria Sweetie koncepty.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci Sweetie strój drugi.jpg Sweetie portret.jpg Swettie moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Meta timeline * 'Piaskowa babka' Sandie Lunar - Córka Piaskuna... Osobowość *Miła i wycofana. *Szara myszka raczej. *Oszczędna w słowach. Bardzo, bardzo oszczędna w słowach. *Ciepła, dobra doradczyni. *Dobro innych nie jest jej obojętne. *Troskliwa, zwłaszcza w stosunku do dzieci. *Często boli ją głowa, miewa silne migreny. *Typ melancholika. wygląd Sandie to niziutka dziewczyna o lekko pulchnej aparycji, zwłaszcza na buzi. Jej policzki pokrywa rumieniec w barwie delikatnego brązu. Skóra nastolatki kolorem przypomina pustynny piasek, tak samo jej tęczówki. Brwi dziewczyny są bardzo delikatnie zarysowane, mają barw zarumienionego na maśle karmelu. Dokładnie tak jak naturalnie grube, kręcone, sięgające jej ud włosy. Kiedy dziewczyna się porusza, zostawia za sobą aurę, złożoną ze złocistego piasku. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Piaskun bądź piaskowy dziadek (niem. Sandmann) – postać z folkloru niemieckiego, która usypia dzieci, sypiąc im w oczy piasek. Jednym z najwcześniejszych pojawień się tej postaci w literaturze jest opowiadanie Piaskun (oryg. Der Sandmann) E.T.A. Hoffmanna ze zbioru Nachtstücke (1817). Główny bohater utworu, Nataniel, zakochuje się w Olimpii – poruszanej w tajemniczy sposób lalce, która jest efektem alchemicznych prac profesora Spalanzaniego i diabolicznego Coppeliusa. Podczas gdy wszyscy się dziwią jego irracjonalnej miłości, Nataniel uważa, że dostrzegł to, co jest niewidoczne dla innych oczu. Olimpia jest tworem sił nieczystych, jest typem femme fatale, pierwowzorem modernistycznych kobiet-modliszek. Hoffmann odwołuje się także do mitu romantycznej miłości, jednakże szydząc z niego. Bohater Hoffmanna może przypominać Wertera, kończy żywot tak jak on obłędem i samobójczą śmiercią. Nataniel zakochuje się jednak w iluzji. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Royalso-Rebels - Ciekawostki *Imię postaci pochodzi od słowa "Sand" (ang. Piasek) zaś jej nazwisko, z j. Angielskiego, oznacza "Księżycowy". *Inspiracją kolorystyczną w postaci Sandie, był Piaskowy ludek z filmu "Strażnicy Marzeń" DreamWorks. *Oryginał postaci powstał już w 2016 roku. *W koncepcie, dziewczyna miała kucyka oraz morskie tęczówki. Galeria { 'Nie tylko słoma' Scarlet Crow - Córka Stracha na wróble z "Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz".... Osobowość *Stwarza pozory idiotki, głównie przez swoje słownictwo oraz opóźnioną reakcję, ale nie daje się wykorzystywać. *Wbrew pozorom - wcale nie jest opóźniona w rozwoju, tak po prostu została wychowana. *Brak jej mocno wyczucia czasu i sytuacji. *Język typowy dla "ludzi ze wsi" *Używa porównań typu "naburmuszony niczym krowa przed dojeniem" *Aczkolwiek, jest to osoba bardzo empatyczna. wygląd Scarlet jest wysoką, smukłą nastolatką o rumianej cerze, policzkach pokrytych rumieńcem oraz piegami a take rudych, grubych włosach, które najczęściej spina w dwa kucyki lub warkocze. Dziewczyna posiada ponadprzeciętnie wydłużone kończyny - paliczki dłonii czy nogi. Brwi nastolatki mają delikatny brązowy odcień, usta naturalnie krwiście czerwony a jej tęczówki barwę morskiej tonii. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Gra na Mandolinie' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz (oryg. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, później The Wizard of Oz) – powieść dla dzieci autorstwa L. Franka Bauma, pierwsza część cyklu o czarodziejskiej krainie Oz. Powieść została wydana w Chicago w 1900 roku. Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz, będąc pierwszym utworem fantasy w amerykańskiej literaturze dziecięcej, stał się istotnym elementem rozwoju tej literatury. Jest też zaliczany do klasyki światowej literatury dla dzieci. Książka opowiada o Dorotce, która w wyniku tornada, wraz ze swoim domem, a w nim psem Toto, przeniosła się do Krainy Oz. Tam spotkała kilku przyjaciół: Blaszanego Drwala, Stracha na Wróble i Tchórzliwego Lwa. Razem postanawiają odwiedzić czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz, który może im pomóc spełnić marzenia. Jednak czarnoksiężnik oczekuje wzamian zgładzenia czarownicy. Przyjaciele udają się do jej zamku, jednak przechodząc przez pole maków, zapadają w sen. Porywają ich małpy latające, nasłane właśnie przez ową czarownicę. Kiedy Dorotka widzi czarownicę, postanawia oblać ją wodą - tak właśnie, jak się okazało, można było ją zgładzić. Gdy wszyscy szczęśliwie wrócili do czarownika, okazało się, iż jest on tylko karłowatym starcem, który mieszkał w środku szmaragdowego posągu. Wszyscy wibierają się w podróż jego balonem. Jednak podczas podróży pies Dorotki - Toto, wypada z koszyka balonu. Dzięki zaczarowanym trzewiczkom dziewczyna dociera do domu - tam czekają na nią ciocia i wuj, w nowym domu. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? ?' - Ciekawostki *Imię dziewczyny można przetłumaczyć jako "szkarłatny". Galeria Scarlet LD szkic.jpg|szkic Legacy Day 'Biała różyczka Blanche Van Rosa - Nastoletnia córka Białośnieżki z baśni "Białonieżka i Różyczka" w konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się jasno i wyraźnie po stronie Buntowników, chociaż jej rodzice nadal żywią zgubne nadzieje, że ich pierworodne dziecko i jedyna córka jeszcze zmieni zdanie. Dodstkowo na dziewczynie presję wywiera jej kuzynka - Rosalinda. CDN Osobowość *Nie zbyt zadowolona ze swojego życia. *Twardo stąpająca po ziemii. *Opanowana, umie trzymać nerwy na wodzy. *Nie potrafi być lizuską - to poniżej "mej godności" *Zwykle chodzi naburmuszona niczym ul. *Oszczędna w czynach. *Miewa zmienne humorki.... *....Aczkolwiek, aprobatę okazuje raz na ruski rok. *Sprawia wrażenie osoby mającej "muchy w nosie". *Wymagająca. *Pracowita. *Nie wchodź jej w drogę, a będziesz miał spokój. wygląd Blanche, to wysoka, zgrabna nastolatka o jasnej, wręcz bladej cerze. Policzki dziewczyny pokrywa delikatny rumieniec. Swoje długie do połowy ud białe, proste włosy bardzo często spina w tzw. "Odango", a powstałe " kluski" na głowie, ozdabia pąkami białych różyczek. Tęczówki nastolatki, mają barwę lodowatego błękitu zaś brwi ciemnej czekolady. Rysy twarzy nastolatki są dosyć pulchne, zaś jej dłonie (często ubrudzone a to farbką, a to kredką) sprawiają wrażenie zmęczonych a wręcz zniszczonych. Paznokcie Blanche, są o łopatkowatym kształcie i pomimo braku jakichkolwiek zabiegów - bardzo ładne oraz zadbane. Warto wspomnieć że Blanche posiada pieprzyki w charakterystycznych miejscach - jeden na ozdobnym palcu swojej lewej stopy, drugi na wewnętrznej stronie prawej dłonii zaś trzeci tuż za lewym uchem. Relacje 'Rodzina' Blanche, jest córką Białośnieżki. Z matką, nie utrzymuje zbyt dobrych relacji głównie przez ich zupełnie odmienne spojrzenie na świat. Ojca, niesamowicie rzadko widuje, gdyż jest osobą bardzo zabieganą. Dziewczyna, posiada młodszego o trzy lata braciszka imieniem Tobias. Z nim w przeciwieństwie do rodziców - jest w stanie się dogadać. Rodzeństwo, niejednokrotnie ratowało sobie wzajemnie skórę, czy kryło przed gniewem rodzicieli. 'Miłość' Pomimo odrwzy, jaką dziewczyna żywi do swojej opowieści, w głębi duszy jest zakochana w ? - synu księcia zamienionego w niedźwiedzia, z jej baśni. Nigdy nie przyzna się do tego, a już zwłaszcza nie publicznie ale niezmiernie cieszy ją fakt, że chopak jest jej pisany. 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Sztuka' 'Kwiaty' 'Urządzanie wnętrz' 'Kolekcjonerstwo' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Koronomatematyka. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Ratowanie dam w opałach. *Grimmnastyka. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Muzyka i rękodzieło artystyczne. *Zaawansowane zaloty. *Trening bohaterw. *Czarografia. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. Klasyczna Baśń Białośnieżla i Różyczka - Bohaterkami tej baśni są dwie siostry, które wraz z matką, wdową, mieszkały w chatce otoczonej ogrodem z białymi i czerwonymi różami. Od koloru kwiatów matka nadała im imiona Białośnieżka i Różyczka. Obie córki miały dobre serce i bardzo kochały matkę oraz siebie nawzajem. Chętnie pomagały w domu i opiekowały się zwierzętami. Pewnego dnia, kiedy wraz z matką siedziały przy kominku, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Okazało się, że za drzwiami stoi ogromny niedźwiedź. Siostry przestraszyły się początkowo wielkiego stwora, ale kiedy miś ludzkim głosem poprosił o schronienie przed zimnem, wpuściły go do domu, by mógł się ogrzać. Miś zaprzyjaźnił się z nimi i zamieszkał w chatce do końca zimy. Jakiś czas później po pożegnaniu niedźwiedzia, siostry wybrały się do lasu po drzewo na opał. W lesie spotkały skrzata, którego broda została uwięziona przez kłodę drzewa. Skrzat w ordynarny sposób zażądał od nich pomocy. Pomimo, że skrzat nie był uprzejmy, dziewczynki postanowiły mu pomóc, odcinając nożyczkami uwięzioną brodę. Ale zamiast podziękować, uwolniony skrzat zwymyślał je za to, że zniszczyły jego piękną brodę i uciekł w las. Kiedy parę dni później siostry wybrały się na ryby, znowu spotkały skrzata, który także tam łowił. W pewnej chwili wiatr, zaplatał jego brodę w żyłkę rybacką, a ogromna ryba, która się w tym czasie złapała, zaczęła go ciągnąc do wody. Siostry skoczyły mu na pomoc i odcięły kolejny kawałek brody. Skrzat, zamiast wdzięczności za uratowanie życia, był wściekły na nie za ucięcie kolejnego kawałka pięknej w jego mniemaniu brody. Parę dni później siostry wybrały się na zakupy do miasta. Wtedy usłyszały krzyk znajomego skrzata. Na ich oczach został on porwany przez wielkiego orła. Siostry skoczyły mu na ratunek i uwolniły go ze szponów drapieżnego ptaka. Także i tym razem skrzat był niewdzięczny, zarzucając im, że podarły jego najlepszy płaszcz. Podczas powrotu do domu, znów spotkały skrzata na wrzosowisku. Zobaczyły jak wysypuje z worka drogie kamienie. Był zły, że dziewczynki przyłapały go na tym. Wtedy z lasu wyszedł wielki niedźwiedź. Przerażony skrzat, zaczął błagać niedźwiedzia, by go nie zjadał - "weź, proszę, te złe dziewczynki, będą dla ciebie smaczniejszymi kąskami" - mówił. Jednak niedźwiedź zabił go uderzeniem łapy. Potem przemówił ludzkim głosem do dziewczynek, które poznały, że to ich znajomy, który spędził z nimi zimę. Wyjaśnił, że jest księciem, zaczarowanym przez złego skrzata, który ukradł też jego skarby. Musiał żyć w ciele niedźwiedzia do czasu, aż skrzat zginie. Teraz na oczach sióstr stał się znowu pięknym księciem. Jakiś czas później Białośnieżka poślubiła księcia, a Różyczka jego brata. Podzielili się skarbami skrzata i wraz z matką żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Prosto i najdelikatniej rzecz ujmując - Blanche z całego serca, nienawidzi swojego baśniowego przeznaczenia. CDN Ciekawostki *Jej imię można przetłumaczyć jako "biały" zaś nazwisko jako "róża" Galeria Blanche LD szkic.jpg|szkic Legacy Day 'Steampunk lvl. Hard' Joëlle Râteau ' - Nastoletnia córka Trybika z baśni "Piękna i Bestia"... Osobowość *Ciągle ma w głowie obawę o cały świat *Pedantka i perfekcjonistka. *Artystka, sądząca że to świat ma z nią problem a nie ona ze światem. *Mania na punkcie segregacji - wszystko typem, lub kolorem *Trochę pretty little psycho *Ma dziwactwa których innych przerażają *Odzywki w stylu "a chcesz dostać w twarz?" - bezpośrednia *Potrafi być wredna i zna wiele sztuczek. wygląd Joëlle to wysoka nastolatka o skórze barwy mlecznej kawy, lekko podpadającej w złoty. Jej włosy barwy jasnego brązu, delikatnie otulają twarz dziewczyny o rysach charakterystycznych dla południowych europejek. Ma odstające uszy, ale nie widać tego zbytnio, z uwagi na jej puszyste fryzury. Joëlle, do najbardziej dziewczęcych z budowy ciała dziewczyn nie należy - posiada szerokie ramiona, krótkie, mało kształtne nogi a bioder nastolatki czy biustu prawie że wogóle nie widać. Brwi nastolatki, są czarne zaś tęczówki mają barwę orzechu, opalizującego na złoty aczkolwiek największą uwagę zwracają rzęsy dziewczyny - pozostałość po klątwie ojca. Otóż, do złudzenia przypominają one wskazówki zegara, i za nic w świecie, nastolatka nie jest w stanie tego ukryć. Relacje 'Rodzina 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko z j. Francuskiego oznacza "Trybik". Zawdzięcza je Liściowi. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Steampunkowym stylu ubioru. *Jej rzęsy, sprawiają wrażenie wskazówek zegara. *Cylindrze, który ozdabia jej głowę. *Silnym, francuskim akcencie. klasyczna baśń thumb|left|200px Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Joëlle opowiedziała się po steonie Buntowników. Może i historia dziewczyny ma szczęśliwe zakończenie, jednakże nastolatka uważa za upokarzające znoszenie kary za winę innej osoby. Joëlle nie wyobraża sobie spędzić tylu la zamieniona w zegarek i uparcie dąży do tego, by za wszelką cenę nie podążać śladami baśniowego przeznaczenia. Galeria Joëlle koncepty.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Leigh' Kaileigh Canty - (znana pod pseudonimem "Carrie") Córka Żebraka, z powieści "Książę i Żebrak" , modelka, łamiąca stereotyp modelki anorektyczki. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Kaileigh opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso-Rebelsów. Dziewczynie jest szczerze obojętne czy wypełni swoje przeznaczenie, ponieważ jej marzenia są zupełnie inne. CDN Osobowość Promienna,CIężko pracująca, nie lubiąca stwreotypów i sama je łamica, promująca zdrowy styl życia, humanistka... wygląd Kaileigh to drobna, szczupła dziewczyna o wysportowanej sylwetce, godnej modelki. Włosy dziewczyny są proste, zadbane i sięgsją do jej bioder. Mają barwę zarumienionego na maśle karmelu, często ozdabia je pasemkami. Oczy dziewczyny mają szafirowo-fiołkowy odcień, rzęsy są gęste, a brwi mają brązowy kolor. Paznokcie dziewczyny również są zadbane, mają kształt migdału. Dziewczyna ma delikatne rysy twarzyoraz stosunkowo mały nos, jej uszy przylegają do twarzy. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Modeling' 'Aktywność fizyczna' 'Yoga' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń thumb|leftKsiążę i żebrak (Królewicz i żebrak) – powieść Marka Twaina, opowiadająca historię nagłej "zamiany miejscami" niezwykle podobnych chłopców: dziedzica tronu księcia Walii, późniejszego króla Edwarda VI i żebraka Toma Canty'ego. Akcja powieści rozgrywa się w szesnastowiecznym Londynie. Pewnego jesiennego dnia w jednej z biednych rodzin urodził się chłopiec – Tomek Canty. W tym samym czasie na królewskim dworze urodził się także chłopiec - królewicz Edward Tudor. Chłopcy byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Tomek mieszkał w ubogiej dzielnicy londyńskiej Offal Court. Miał dwie piętnastoletnie siostry bliźniaczki: Elżunię i Anię, z którymi mieszkał, mieszkał także z matką, ojcem oraz jego stara babką. Ojciec Tomka – Jan był złodziejem, a matka żebraczką. Matka i siostry były dobre, jednak ojciec i babka źli. Ksiądz Andrzej uczył Tomka łaciny, czytania, pisania. Kiedy wieczorem Tomek wracał do domu z pustymi rękami, wiedział że ojciec Jan go zbije, a gdy skończy zacznie go bić babka. Tomek nieraz wyobrażał sobie życie księcia, rozpieszczanego przez wszystkich. Bardzo pragnął ujrzeć na własne oczy kogoś takiego. Gdy czytał stare księgi, z czasem zaczął wstydzić się swojego ubioru. Zaczął dbać o siebie – o swój wygląd, czystość. Swoją mądrością zachwycał swoich kolegów. Coraz bardziej pragnął zobaczyć księcia. Pewnego dnia chłopiec oddalił się od domu bardziej niż zwykle. Trafił do dzielnicy, w której jeszcze nigdy nie był. Dotarł do wsi Charing. Tam za zamkową bramą ujrzał księcia i kilku panów koło niego. Po uporczywych prośbach udało mu się wejść za bramę. Młody książę zaprowadził chłopca do zamku i nakarmił. Edward wypytywał go o różne sprawy, wreszcie Tomek przyznał że chociaż raz chciałby być ubrany jak książę. Chłopcy zamienili się ubraniami: Edward ubrał się w łachmany, a Tomek w szaty królewskie. Podeszli do lustra i zobaczyli że wyglądają tak samo i nie sposób ich odróżnić. Edward wybiegł na podwórze, nie przebierając się. Strażnicy nie wiedząc że to książę w przebraniu, wyrzucili go za bramę śmiejąc się z niego. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Książę_i_żebrak tutaj.] Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Roybel - Ciekawostki *Jej pseudonim, nie został wybrany przypadkowo. Autorce bardzo kojarzy się ze słowem "Carry" (ang. przenosić) i jest to nawiązanie, do zmian jakie dziewczyna pragnie wnieść do świata modelingu. *Jej nazwisko jest nawiązaniem fo nazwiska "rodzica'. Galeria 'Szarak od herbaty' Thea Maddie Hare - córka Szaraka bez Piątej Klepki z baśni "Alicja w Krainie Czarów". Tak jak wyżej, inspiracja została zaczerpnięta z powyżej wymienionego filmu, a sama postać jest uosobieniem Marcowego Zająca. Posiada telekinezę, co bardzo ułatwia jej różne czynności. Często wykorzystuje tę zdolność z bardzo błachych powodów - choćby do podnoszenia filiżanki lub czajniczka. Thea jest bardzo strachliwą postacią, a jej sposób na pozbycie się stresu to nic innego jak picie herbaty na Obłąkanej Herbatce. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zdyscyplinowana, wskutek czego nie potrafi złamać zasad, lub odpowiednio się obronić. Jeszcze przed emigracją do Świata Baśni, tak jak Markiza, walczyła z przeróżnymi bestiami, a jej bronią była... zastawa do herbaty... Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jeszcze z Krainy Czaów, jest Madeline Hatter, z którą bardzo często urządza Obłąkane Herbatki. Osobowość Wygląd Thea jest wysoką dziewczyną o bardzo jasnej, szarej cerze. Z jej głowy wyrasta para szarych zajęczych uszu, a ich wewnętrzna strona ma różowy odcień. Z kości ogonowej Thei wyrasta puszysty, biały, zajęczy ogonek. Nos dziewczyny ma zajęczą aparycję. Włosy Thei są naturalnie kręcone, mają biały odcień aczkolwiek dziewczyna często ozdabia je pasemkami w szaleńczych kolorach, min. Czerwonym, zielonym czy brązowym. Dziewczyna ma dobrze zarysowane i widoczne brązowe brwi, a jej tęczówki mają brązowawy odcień. Policzki Thei zdobi delikatny rumieniec. Klasyczna baśń Alicja w krainie czarów - (oryginalny tytuł) Przygody Alicji w Krainie Czarów (ang. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) – utwór angielskiego wykładowcy matematyki Charlesa Lutwidge'a Dodgsona (pseudonim Lewis Carroll) opublikowany 4 lipca 1865. Dosłownie angielski tytuł znaczy Przygody Alicji w Krainie Dziwów, jednak pierwsi polscy tłumacze oddali Wonderland jako Krainę Czarów, choć w całej książce nie ma o czarach ani słowa. Książka zachowuje absurdalną logikę snu, jest wypełniona satyrycznymi aluzjami do przyjaciół i wrogów Dodgsona, parodiami szkolnych wierszyków, których uczyły się w XIX wieku brytyjskie dzieci, zawiera także odniesienia lingwistyczne i matematyczne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak Ciekawostki *Zostala adoptowana od Amity.Gala. *Jej imię to zniekształcone słowo angielskie "Tea" (pl. Herbata) zaś nazwisko oznacza "zając". Galeria 'Nie-tancerka' Sonata Dancer - Córka środkowej Tańczcej księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" ... w przeciwieństwie do...właściwie całej rodziny, Sonata unika tańca żeby nie powiedzieć - nienawidzi go. ... kiedy była mała, zmuszano ją do treningów a podczas jednego z nich złamała nogę. Właśnie wtedy otrzymała pierwsze słuchawki co rozbudziło w niej miłość do muzyki. CDN Osobowość *Trochę jędza i sucz. *Cięty język. *Umie sziedzieć cicho i nie papla ozorem na lewo i prawo. *Uparta jak osioł. *"krlówa lodu" - brak jej ...romantyzmu? *Zdolna i zdecydowana. *Silna, szczwana i przebiegła. *Kiedy ją zdenerwujesz - uciekaj jak najdalej, chyba że nie boisz się jej pięści. *Emocjonalna, ale najczęściej kieruje nią złość. Problemy z opanowaniem agresji. *Do prac przykłada się całym serduchem. *Nie wspominaj przy niej o tańcu, i nie wypytuj o rodzinę chyba że szpital ci jest miły. *Często czuje się zażenowana swoją rodziną. Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Słuchawkach na szyji. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Wystąpienia *Brak Klasyczna Baśń Stańcowane pantofelki (Die zertanzten Schuhe) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1815 roku w ich zbiorze Baśni (tom 2, nr 133). Pewien król, wdowiec, miał dwanaście pięknych córek. Spały razem w jednej komnacie, którą król zawsze na noc zamykał. Jednak gdy ją co rano otwierał, widział, że buty jego córek były przetarte, jakby całą noc tańczyły. Nie mogąc odgadnąć tajemnicy ogłosił, że ten śmiałek, który odkryję sekret stańcowanych pantofelków, będzie mógł wybrać jedną z księżniczek za żonę, a po jego śmierci zostanie królem. Jeśli jednak ktoś podejmie się zadania, a po trzech nocach nie poda rozwiązania zagadki, ten straci życie. Wielu śmiałków próbowało, ale żadnemu się nie udało odkryć tajemnicy królewskich córek. Wszyscy zostali straceni. Wyzwanie postanowił podjąć pewien ubogi były żołnierz. W drodze do zamku napotkał staruszkę i opowiedział jej o swoich planach. Staruszka podarowała mu magiczną kapotę, która po założeniu czyniła niewidzialnym. Staruszka poradziła mu także, by nie pił wina, które księżniczki mu podadzą przed snem. Kiedy żołnierz stanął przed królem, przyjęto go dobrze, jak jego poprzedników. Podano mu królewskie odzienie i zakwaterowano w komnacie obok komnaty księżniczek. Kiedy nastał wieczór, żołnierz, zgodnie z radą staruszki, nie spróbował nawet wina podanego przez księżniczki, lecz tylko udawał, że pije, a potem udawał, że mocno śpi. Księżniczki upewniwszy się, ze ich strażnik jest pogrążony we śnie, zaczekały czesać się, stroić i ubierać w najlepsze suknie. Gdy były gotowe, jedna z nich zapukała w swoje łóżko, które natychmiast zapadło się pod ziemię. Księżniczki, jedna za drugą, weszły w powstały otwór, a żołnierz, odziany w magiczną kapotę podążył za nim. Szli piękną aleją wysadzaną drzewami o srebrnych liściach. Żołnierz zerwał jedną gałąź. Dotarli do jeziora, gdzie w dwunastu łodziach stało dwunastu pięknych książąt. Każda księżniczka wsiadła do jednej z łodzi. Niewidzialny żołnierz wślizgnął się do łodzi najmłodszej z nich. Dopłynęli na drugi brzeg, gdzie stał jasno oświetlony zamek, wokół którego rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Księżniczki udały się tam wraz ze swoimi książętami i tańczyły z nimi do trzeciej rano. Trzy dni później żołnierz opowiedział królowi tajemnicę księżniczek. Pokazał jako dowód gałąź ze srebrnymi liści oraz złoty kubek, który ukradł z zamku. Król zawołał księżniczki, które widząc, że ich sekret został wykryty, potwierdziły słowa żołnierza. Król w nagrodę pozwolił żołnierzowi wybrać żonę spośród księżniczek. Żołnierz wybrał najstarszą, którą jeszcze tego samego dnia poślubił. Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. angielskiego oznacza dosłownie "tancerz". Galeria Sonata symbol.jpg|Czarno - fioletowa nuta ósemka z czarnymi odciskami butów - symbol Sonaty. 'Radosna' Joy Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - optymistka *Ale z tych "normalnych" bez gadki typu "Uśmiech, uśmiech! życie to tęcze i babeczki! Peace and love!" *Kreatywna *O dziwo - domatorka, raczej stroni od ogromnych tłumów oraz imprez. *Dyskretna. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię w przetłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego oznacza " radość" zaś nazwisko "krasnoludek". Galeria Joy koncpet.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Gburka' Boordine Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Po ojcu - pesymista. *nie stroni od ironii i często ze wszystkiego sobie kpi. *Lubi uchodzić za inteligentniejszą niż jest. *pyskata a czasem wręcz bezczelna, zawsze ma odzywkę i nie potrafi ustąpić. *Silna fizycznie i niezłomna, silna wola. *Mania typu " koniec świata! niebo spada!" *Ciągle czuje, że żyje w zagrożeniu i zaraz może wybuchnąć apokalipsa. *Posiada prywatny bunkier. *Twardo stąpa po ziemmii i WSZĘDZIE wietrzy podstęp. *Wbrew pozorom, nie jest samolubna i ratowałaby nie tylko swój tyłek, ale i ważnych dla niej osób, gdyż dobro innych w jakimś stopniu leży jej na sercu. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej "mania na punkcie koñca świata", posiadanie prywatnego bunkra oraz poczucie życia w zagroeżniu, zostały zainspirowane postacią Mruka z filmu animowanego DreamWorks "Trolle". Galeria Boordine koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Kichająca' Snezette Dwarf - ... Osobowość *Nieporadna życiowo *Ślamazara *Chorowita *Robi rzeczy, które są często niepotrzebne *Nie potrafi się opanować *Zwraca uwagę, wbrew swojej woli. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu Krasnoludków – ludowa baśń niemiecka. (org. Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge) Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie Zła Królowa, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele Zlej Królowej ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej imię to hybryda słowa "Sneeze" (ang....) oraz imienia Suzette. Galeria Sneezette koncept.jpg|koncepty/pierwsze rysunki postaci 'Hay' Haydeen Nekrós - Nastoletnia córka mitologicznego Greckiego, Boga świata zmarłych - Hadesa... Osobowość *Wybuchowa. *Diva. *Lubi mieć ostatnie słowo. *Jest dumna ze swoich korzeni. *Bywa zimną sucz. *Ale troszczy się o o co dla niej ważne. wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Hades – w mitologii greckiej bóg podziemnego świata zmarłych. Z czasem Hadesem zaczęto również nazywać jego krainę. Hades był bogiem świata podziemnego i umarłych; nazywany był także Plutonem (gr. ploûtos – „bogactwo”) i pod tym imieniem występował w mitologii rzymskiej (łac. Pluto). Imię to nadane mu zostało ze względu na niezmierzone bogactwa świata podziemnego. Nazywano go także Agesandros (Ἀγήσανδρος Agḗsandros – „prowadzący ludzi”). Hades czasami jest zaliczany do grona bogów olimpijskich, mimo że nie uczestniczył w biesiadach olimpijskich. Starożytni Grecy nie uważali Hadesa za siłę zła, w przeciwieństwie do późniejszej koncepcji szatana w chrześcijaństwie. Niewątpliwie był to bóg surowy i budzący strach, ale przy tym bardzo sprawiedliwy. Czczony był w całej Grecji, jednak starano się to robić w trwodze i milczeniu. Zazwyczaj Grecy starali się nie wypowiadać jego imienia, a hołdy składano mu na kolanach (odniesienie do tego, że bóg ten żył w podziemiu), w przeciwieństwie do hołdów składanych na stojąco z wyciągniętymi rękami do bogów olimpijskich. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Portrayals thumb|left Zajęcia Ciekawostki *Jej wygląd został zainspirowanny wyglądem Hadesa w filmie Disney'a "Herkules" Galeria 'Drewno Czyli jestem masochistką ' Junipero Busch (dla przyjaciół - Juni) - Siedemnastoletni syn chłopca, głównego protagonisty baśni Braci Grimm "Krzak Jałowca". W dzieciństwie chodził do przedszkola w wiosce Końca Książki, gdzie poznał Desire ... W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Junipero opowiedział się po stronie Buntowników. Wszystko dlatego, że baśniowe przeznaczenie chłopaka jak i cała historia wydają mu się być czystą abstrakcją. CDN Osobowość *"Człowiek lasów" - troszczy się o przyrodę i więcej czasu spędza na łonie natury jak w klasie czy z rówieśnikami. *Ma szeroką wiedzę na temat roślin, trujących i nietrujących i jeśli ktoś zgubił się w lesie, z pewnością pomoże. *Wbrew pozorom, stwarzanym przez żartowanie ze swojego dziedzictwa, nie jest typem ani prankstera ani imprezowicza i woli spokojniesze rozrywki oraz spokojnych ludzi. *Wrodzony talent do śpiewu, który nie ujrzał "światła dziennego" (tzn. Słuchała chłopaka tylko jego rodzina). Junipero, na pierwszy rzut oka może sprawiać wrażenie osoby, lekko wycofanej z towarzystwa oraz zatopionej we własnym świecie. Bardzo rzadko opowiada o sobie oraz swoim życiu, czy zainteresowaniach, ponieważ bardzo nie lubi kiedy ktoś miesza się do jego życia i ceni sobie prywatność. Stara się być miły oraz uprzejmy, a jeśli ktoś zalezie mu za skórę, urazę będzie w sobie chował. Większozość osób, z którymi chłopak ma problem, nawet nie wiedzą że naraziły się jego osobie. Potrafi doskonale maskować swoje emocje, jest pamiętliwy jak mało kto. Działa skrupulatnie. Jest bardzo opanowany, i nie pozwoli sobie na wybuchy agresji czy smutku. Chłopak Umie powiedzieć "przepraszam", lecz po przyznanliu się do błędu pozostaje w vhłopaku swego rodzaju niesmak. CDN wygląd Junipero jest wysokim nastolatkiem o wysportowanej sylwetce. Skóra chłopaka ma beżowy kolor, a miejscami przywodzi na myśl korę. Jego tęczówki są czekoladowej barwy, tak samo nayuralnie lekko pofalowane włosy. Brwi Juni'ego są delikatnie zarysowane w barwie włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Juni przyjaźnii się z Tabithą Goldenhen, Reginą Carter oraz Desire II Von Duchess. 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Desire, Regina. 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' 'z Desire II Von Duchess' W dzieciństwie, Juni zaprzyjaźnił się z Desire, z którą uczęszczał do jednego przedszkola w Wiosce końca książki. Niestety, przyjaciele zostali rozdzieleni przez matkę Desire, której nie odpowiadało to, że jej córka opuszcza krainę czarów. Chociaż początkowo tęsknili za sobą, z czasem zapomnieli o tej relacji. Spotkali się po dwunastu latach, już jako licealiści. CDN Zainteresowania 'Leśne wycieczki' 'Zielarstwo' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia *Opowiadanie na 101. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Magia natury. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Grimmnastyka. *Czarografia. *Koronomatematyka. *Muzyka i rękodzieło. *Debaty. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Buntownik - Prosto rzecz ujmując - baśniowe przeznaczenie Juni'ego wydaje mu się być absurdalne. Czasami nawet żartuje na głos, jak bardzo pogmatwane ma dziedzictwo. To dlatego nastolatek w konflikcie przeznaczeń, opowiedział się po stronie Buntowników. Po czym go rozpoznać? *Drobnych gałązkach, pokrywających jego dłonie. *Skórze, przywodzącej na myśl delikatną korę drzewną. *Często zakada odzież z motywem kratki. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię postaci pochodzi od angielskiego słowa "Juniper" (pl. Jałowiec). Zawdzięcza je Amity.Gali. *Z kolei nazwisko pochodzi z j. Niemieckiego i oznacza "krzak". *Basic został zainspirowany kreacją Justina Timberlake'a w teledysku do piosenki "Man of the Woods". Znowu pozdrowienia dla Amity :"D Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left|80pxKrzak Jałowca - Baśń braci Grimm. Było to dawno temu, może jakieś tysiąc lat, a żył sobie wówczas pewien bogaty człek, który miał piękną i pobożną żonę, a kochali się oboje niezmiernie, lecz nie mięli dzieci, choć ich sobie bardzo życzyli, a kobieta modliła się o to dzień i noc. Lecz dzieci jak nie było tak nie było. Przed ich domem było podwórze, a rósł na nim krzew jałowca. Pewnej zimy stała pod nim żona i obierała sobie jabłko, a gdy tak je obierała, ucięła się w palec, a krew leciała na śnieg. "Ach," rzekła kobieta i westchnęła ciężko, a gdy zobaczyła przed sobą krew, zrobiło jej się jakoś żałośnie, "Gdybym miała dziecko czerwone jak ta krew i białe jak ten śnieg." A gdy to powiedziała zrobiło jej się radośnie na duszy, było jej tak, jakby coś właśnie miało się stać. Poszła do domu, a po miesiącu stopniał śnieg, po dwóch zrobiło się zielono, po trzech kwiatki wyszły z ziemi, po czterech zakwitły drzewa, a zielone gałęzie rosły jedna obok drugiej, wśród nich śpiewały ptaszki, że aż całe drzewo dudniło, a kwiaty spadały z drzewa. Potem był piąty miesiąc. Stawała ciągle pod krzewem jałowca, a pachniał tak, że serce z radości drżało i padła na kolana nie mogąc się wziąć w garść, a gdy minął szósty miesiąc, owoce stały się grube i mocne, a ona zrobiła się zupełnie cicha. Minął siódmy miesiąc. Podeszła do krzewu jałowca i jadła łapczywie jego owoce, potem stała się smutna i chora. Przeminął ósmy miesiąc, zawołała swojego męża i rzekła płacząc "Kiedy umrę, pochowaj mnie pod krzewem jałowca." I Była całkiem rada i zadowolona. Gdy minął dziewiąty miesiąc, powiła dziecko białe jak śnieg i czerwone jak krew, a widząc je ucieszyła się tak, że umarła. można przeczytać [https://www.grimmstories.com/pl/grimm_basnie/krzak_jalowca tutaj ] Galeria Meta timeline 'Słoneczko' Sol Hellium - Córka mitologicznego Boga słońca - Heliosa. Ubiera kreacje z motywem słońca. Ma rudawo - brązowe włosy, lubi warkoczyki. Oczy przenikliwie pomarańczowe. Uwielbia stare mapy, geografię i meteorologię. Połowa Sol żyje we swoim własnym świecie, połowa w tym rzeczywistym. Kocha motywy podróży w czasie. Kolekcjonuje stare busole. Z rodzicem nie ma za dobrych relacji, gdyż zajęty obowiązkami I sprowadzaniem sobie kobiet rzadko kiedy zwracał na nią uwagę. Chociaż na początku odstrasza i jest skreślana, po nawiązaniu relacji, nie da się jej nie lubić. Nie należy do osób nieśmiałych i zdyscyplinowanych. Osoby wycofane, czasem wręcz siłą chce w coś angażować. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Klasyczna baśń Mitologia grecka - Zbiór mitów opisujących powstanie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Helios - w mitologii greckiej bóg i uosobienie Słońca; jeden z tytanów; utożsamiany z rzymskim Solem. Należał do drugiego pokolenia tytanów. Był bóstwem związanym z kultem Słońca. Według wierzeń starożytnych Greków przemierzał dzienne niebo na złotym rydwanie, zaprzężonym w cztery białe konie – Ajtona, Eoosa, Flegona i Pyroeisa. Swą wędrówkę rozpoczynał (wynurzał się z fal Okeanosa) na Wschodzie i kończył (zanurzał się w falach Okeanosa) po drugiej stronie widnokręgu, na Zachodzie, gdzie kąpał swoje konie w Okeanosie. Drogę powrotną (wiodła pod Okeanosem) pokonywał na wielkiej czaszy. Jego nadejście zwiastowała Eos. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Dodatkach/odzieży z motywem słońca. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Imię dziewczyny, w dosłownym tłumaczeniu z j. Hiszpańskiego oznacza "słońce". Galeria Sol ID.jpg Sol portret.jpg Sol moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Sol Meta timeline 'Zaginiony braciszek' Justin Charming (właściwie: Darpan Glass) - Zaginiony brat bliźniak Luke'a na potrzeby filmu. Za czasów niemowlęctwa, , został porwany, oddzielony od rodsiny,prawie zabity, jednakże los się nad nim ulitował, i trafił fo jakiejś tam królewskiej rodziny w cholere bogatej. Z tąd, miał forsę by kształcić się muzycznie /wszyscy w rodzinie są utalentowani muzycznie/ "opiekunowie" nie mogąc mieć dzieci, bardzo kochali chłopaka i dbali o niego jak o skarb. Miał nigdy nie dowiedzieć się o okolicznościach znalezienia się u opiekunów. Dopóki na festiwalu, na którym występował nie spotkał kilku OCek, był przekonany że opiekunowie są jego biologicznymi rodzicielami. Tamto wydarzenie,wywróciło jego świat dogóry nogami. Z początku wogóle nie chciał widywać brata oraz siostry, o biologicznych rodzicach nie wspominając. Wmawiał sobie, że to wszystko to tylko zły sen. ... spotyka się z Desire (yup, "odbił" loszkę bratu, ale i tak im się nie układało) ogólnie podobnie jak rodzeństwo, to bardzo ciepła oraz kochana osoba, lecz mimo to, onieśmiela innych. Krążą na jego temat różne opinie, w większości kreowane jedynie na podstawie tego, w jak bogatym i rozpieszczonym towarzystwie dorastał. Kolekcjonuje kostki do gitary, oraz zdjęcia (głównie z fanami) swego czasu, sam interesował się fotografią, no ale nie pykło. Obecnie robi to tylko hobbystycznie. Lubi towarzystwo dzieci, czemu dziwią się inni. Jest także niezłym głodomorem, ciągle by coś jadł. Bardzo zależy mu na dobru innych, gdyż uważa że mając wokół siebie szczęśliwe i zadowolone z życia osoby, sam taki będzie. Po prostu, z kim przystajesz takim się stajesz. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina 'Biologiczna' Mirron (ojciec), Cristal (matka), Luke (bliźniak), Sharon (młodsza siostra). '"Zastępcza"' ? I ? Charming. Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? *'Buntownik' - Justin, pomimo tego, że zaczął uczęszczać do Baśnioceum Ever After High już długo po Ceremonii Dziedzictwa, w konflikcie przeznaczeń obrał stronę Buntowników. Może i nie miał nic przeciwko swojemu przeznaczeniu, do którego przygotowywał się pod opieką przybranych rodziców, lecz wiele czynników wpłynęło na jego decyzję, między innymi uczucie jakim darzy Desire, oboje szczerze się kochają i chcą być sobą, nawet jeśli ich historie mają na tym ucierpieć. Warto zauważyć też, że przeznaczona chłopakowi rola od chwil poczęcia mieści się w baśni o Królewnie Śnieżce, bowiem miał on odgrywać rolę Lustra, która w wyniku porwania Justina tuż po jego urodzeniu, przypadła jego bratu bliźniakowi - Luke'owi Glass. Chłopak jest zdania, że na każdej płaszczyźnie swojego życia należy się kierować sercem i to ono powinno stanowić dla nas drogowskaz działań, niezależnie od tego co mówią inni. Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *... Klasyczna baśń Dobosz - Ciekawostki *Imię nie zostało wybrane przypadkowo. Pochodzi z j. Łacińskiego i oznacza "Sprawiedliwy". Wielu władców nosiło to imię w formie " Justyn" ale jednak!. *Z kolei " prawdziwe" imię postaci jest hinduskim imieniem i oznacza "lustro". Oba imiona zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Justyn wersja kolorowa.jpg Od innych Justin by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali <3 Meta timeline 'wyrocznia' Oracle Moíra - Córka mitologicznej bogini losu - Tyche (Fortuny). Dziewczyna nie panująca nad swoimi mocami sprowadzania szczęścia i nieszczęścia, nie wieży w siebie ani w swoje możliwości, a właśnie przez to, nie panuje nad zdolnościami. Boi się używać swoich mocy, gdyż wychodzi z tego po prostu chaos. Jej współlokatorką jest Sol. Imię dziewczyny, z j. Angielskiego oznacza "Wyrocznia", zaś nazwisko z j. Greckiego "Los". CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Klasyczna baśń Mitologia Grecka - Zbiór mitów opisujących powstanie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Tyche- w mitologii greckiej bogini i uosobienie przypadku, „ślepego” losu, szczęścia (pomyślności, powodzenia) i nieszczęścia; opiekunka miast; utożsamiana z rzymską Fortuną. Uchodziła za córkę boga Zeusa (lub Prometeusza) albo tytana Okeanosa i tytanidy Tetydy lub za siostrę Nereid. W sztuce przedstawiana jest zwykle z zawiązanymi oczami oraz rogiem obfitości i sterem. Na głowie często ma koronę w kształcie murów obronnych (lub wież), jako bóstwo opiekuńcze miast. Wiele miast miało swoją własną Tyche Biografia skrócona Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Ornamentach na policzkach. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Oracle ID.jpg Oracle BW szkic pełny.jpg Oracle twarz szkic.jpg Meta timeline 'Ella' Ellie Scrooge - Córka Ebenezera Scrooge'a z "Opowieści Wigilijnej". Jej fryzura jest wzorowana na Eden Starling z "Barbie w Opowieści Wigilijnej". Dziewczyna to osoba z żyłką do biznesu. Nastolatka zdaje się nie dbać o swoje zainteresowania, nie rozwijać talentów etc. Jest trochę pasożytem, albowiem w większości projektów, pomagają jej inni. Trzyma się jedynie swojej współlokatorki, oraz Brennan'a ?. Często popada w konflikty z duszkami (wiecie, tymi moimi z tej samej opowieści). Oni chcą dla Ellie dobrze, ona uważa że wręcz przeciwnie etc etc. Buntowniczka. Ma heterochromię bez centralną (Lewe oko brązowe, prawe morskie). CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Brennan, Tabitha. Znajomi Wrogowie Vivien, Silas, Edeline. Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Buntowniczka - Klasyczna baśń Opowieść wigilijna - Powieść autorstwa Charles'a Dickensa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby kina czy teatru. Głównym bohaterem jest stary kupiec, Ebenezer Scrooge, znany ze swego skąpstwa, powraca w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia do domu po pracy w swoim kantorze. Tam zjawia mu się duch jego wspólnika, Jakuba Marley'a, który ostrzega: jeśli Scrooge się nie zmieni, po śmierci czeka go wieczna męka. Zjawa zapowiada także odwiedziny trzech innych duchów, dzięki którym los starego skąpca może się odmienić. Duchy rzeczywiście przybywają i ukazują Ebenezerowi przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość (jeśli jego życie się nie zmieni). Po tych wizytach skąpiec ulega wielkiej przemianie. Podwyższa pensję pracownikowi, opiekuje się jego kalekim synkiem, Małym Timem, i hucznie obchodzi każde Boże Narodzenie. Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Fryzura jest wzorowana na Eden Starling z filmu "Barbie w opowieści wigilijnej". *Zosatała podarowana przez Amity.Galę. *Imię zawdzięcza piosenkarce, Ellie Goulding. Galeria Ellie ID.jpg Ellie LD.jpg|Legacy Day Meta timeline 'Pan bez nazwiska' Brennan ? - Syn jednego z chłopów z baśni braci Grimm "Księżyc". Cichy, Wycofany, skrupulatny. Najlepiej idzie mu gotowanie. Duszy artysty to on nie posiada, nie idą mu prace manualne. Mimo że sam nie potrafi przelać emocjina papier, bardzo chętnie czyta prace innych. Co wielu dziwi - chłopak ma przyjaciół, niewielu ale ma, bo w gruncie rzeczy to dobra osoba. Nie obce mu są ciężka praca, jednak kiedy z nim rozmawiasz, masz wrazenie że nieustannie swoją miną zbitego psa, wzbudza w Tobie poczucie winy. Ma biało-popielate włosy i zwykke zakłada odzież w brązoych lub ciemnych odcieniach. Kocha obserwować gwiazdy Dla Cupid to powód by z Haylley Stargazing byli parą , jednak nie wierzy w horoskopy itp. Lunatykuje, przez co musi brać dużą ilość leków, po których jest na wpół przytomny. Ogólnie, ma straszne problemy ze snem. Nie przepada za muzyką, od nadmiernego hałasu bolą go uszy. Urodził się w nocy. Przyjaźnii się min. Z Ellie Scrooge, zbliża ich nie tyle co obrana strona w konflikcie przeznaczeń (Buntownicy) co powód dla którego jest tak, a nie inaczej. Mianowicie: Brennan ma dość tego, że (wg. Niego) wszyscy wiedzą co jest dla chłopaka najlepsze. Osobą której nie trawi najbardziej w Basnioceum jest Rachel Radcliffe, która denerwuje chłopaka swoją twórczością. Kocha kuchnię meksykańską, szczególnie Nachos i razem z Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble, regularnie przygotowuje się do różnych konkursów kulinarnych. Osobowość Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Księżyc - https://www.grimmstories.com/pl/grimm_basnie/ksiezyc Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Buntownik - Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Białych, zmierzwionych włosach. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki Galeria Brennan ID.jpg Meta timeline Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes